Warm And Cold Heart
by codythemudkip8
Summary: This my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy and also i don't own frozen all i own is benny,benson,and the lavenders so i hope you enjoy the story p.s i'm love frozen


before we start the story i don't own frozen, disney owns frozen but i own some the characters in this story so let get going. in a cave, two souls are living in that cave but one has a abused by his own family his name was benny his helper benson who cares about him takes care of him like a his own brother or son but one day he brings good news "sire!, i bring good news!" benny stayed slient "sire? are you alright?" benny still didn't answer, benson sighed "ok, i guess you don't want to find about what i got" benny got up and said "give it to me" "of course,sire" benson hands benny the letter "what is this?" " a riddle,sire" "a riddle?, how is that going to help me!" benny threw the riddle in angry "let me read it to first" "ahem" "if you want your family to respect you, you have find your true love, she turn anything into ice when she make contact with,also she your polar opposite" "polar opposite" "polar opposite?" "polar opposite!" benny gets mad and creates inferno around him "how i am supposed to find my true love!, that my polar opposite!,she reject me in whole second!" benny sits down hard and create a huge heat wave "sire can we least try?" "No it will be complete waste of time!" "besides, nobody loves me" the inferno around him starts to fade and the heat wave dies down and benny starts to have tears going down his face "sire,please don't cry besides you still have me" "what i'm i going to do?,besides all my family cares about is being ruler but when i try to be ruler what happen?,my own father trys to kill me!" "sire,if you want to live a peaceful life for now on then lets find your true love!" benny doesn't answer "look,sire i promise we will find her, i promise!" "we?" "i'll always be by your side,benny" "alright,i'll get packed up,you'll wait outside" "yes sir!" benson heads for the front door,after a couple minutes…. he finally finish packing and heads to the front door "you ready sire?" benny nodded his head and they headed out.

* * *

Chapter 1

also i don't own frozen, disney does i own some of the characters but not frozen so on with the show "you sure you know where were going" "its ok ,sire i been outside of this forest before so calm down" "oh yeah, i almost forgot" "what?" "i never been out of the forest before" "what!?,why!?" "my parents were very strict,they didn't even let get out of the house...til i was 15" "wow,that sucks" "i know" "wait,sire i see something up ahead!" when they went further it was ocean also there was a town across it not so far. "oh no" "cannonball!" water splashed when benson jumped in water and it was heading straight to benny. luckily benny dodges it "whoa!,hey, watch it benson!" "why, you scared to go in the water?" "i'm a lavender, i can't go in the water" "why?" "because my blood lava,if it hardeds i'm dead" "there isn't any boats around" "get on my shoulders benny" "you sure benson?" benson nods his head. benny gets on benson's shoulders "ow" "sorry" "just a couple more steps" benson lays down and rubs his shoulders "ow!" "sorry" "hey,you hear something?" "indeed i do" " lets check it out" when they look around the corner they saw dance "strange?, why would they have a dance in the middle of the day?" lets investagate" "what i am i sherlock holmes" "but alright" benny starts to move through the crowd in the dance "excuse me!" "sorry" then benny bumps in to someone it was ice miner "who are you?" "i'm kristoff, i've seen you here before" "that's because i live in the forest" "really?" "yep" "well i better head off" "wait watch out for the..." benny crashes into the platter table "table..." the music stops and everybody focuses on benny. then the knights show up then you see benson behind you holding a sign that said's run!. "look it was an accident, i didn't see the table" "he right,we terribly sorry" then benny feels a slight tap on his shoulder "may i help you..." "who are you?!" "look, i'm not trying cause trouble we just passing through" "yeah, were just trying to find his true..." benny quickly covers benson's mouth. benny whispers "shut up you will blow it!" "guards!" "please,wait don't put us in jail we already been through too much" she look at the guards and said "ok, fine, come with me" they followed her to a castle 'whoa,i didn't expect a whole castle here" 'that because i'm the princess"


End file.
